legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rioforce/Archive1
Welcome Welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki(a). Enjoy your stay, cya in the Universe! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] ---- ---- LEGO Universe Wiki ---- All special pages of LEGO Universe Wiki! Block Yard/NPC Pics How'd you get those camera angles? Some of them aren't very easy to do. Re: Block Yard/NPC Pics @Patch I did a little modding to lwo.xml. It is approved editing. :) (Click The Link Below) http://mediaoftheuniverse.blogspot.com/search/label/LWO [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' NPC Pics Two things are really associated with taking good screenshots within a game. One, your computer must be good; that's the bottom line, if you can run the game on high quality with little lag, then you're good. Not that medium settings are bad, but you do need a powerful computer to render everything. With LU, it's not always easy to take pictures because of the limitations of the camera. I show you this picture on the right to show my point. The player who took this has a good view of his property, but because of the limitations of the camera, he's gotten himself in the picture to do it. Another thing that you can see is the Game User Interface (GUI), which is in the picture. Had he been able to turn off the GUI, the picture would have improved quite a bit. Another challenge is the fact that this is a MMOG, so there are other players running around interfering. This picture is a very good example. When I was taking this picture, there were about 15 players running around. I blanked out their names, but was unable to remove them completely. The challenge is to get a picture of an NPC when the NPC isn't surrounded. F2P has made it hard to do this in AG, but we have enough pics of them already. Mulse here, obviously isn't an NPC, but the concept is still the same. The final challenge is really quality. On the right side you see here an old picture of Hess LaCoil, which was taken on my old computer. The image is dead straight on, but Hess is in terrible quality because my computer couldn't handle the stress of high settings. On the left side, you see a newer picture of Hess LaCoil, which I took on my new computer. It's got better quality, so you're probably asking where the problem is. Well, try clicking it. Doesn't go very large, does it? Now looking at this picture right here. You see a very good picture of Hess now, and you're wondering why it looks good compared to the others. Well, the real secret to taking NPC pictures is that you've got to take them close up. When you go into a mission window, quickly hit PrntScrn before the window is completely open. That's how I took the picture for Bill Shido, which I won't display here in the interests of filling up the page. NPC pics like the bone wolf are taking against a wall so that the camera is able to zoom in, eliminating the minifigure itself. That's how I took pics like this one, by walking up against a wall, and letting the camera zoom in. So you see, that despite how pictures may appear easy to take on the outside, they actually take quite a bit of work. There's no hacks involved, no modifying the patcher files; All you need to do to take a good screenshot is to have a good eye for what looks good in a picture. Rioforce, I went to your website. How did you get the background like that? I made a blog on that site to, but I can't figure out how to add my own picture as the background. Cool site btw. Hiding the GUI Absolutely no idea. Man, I've tried. There's an option in iwo about doing it, but I think it references another file, so it doesn't work no matter how you play around with it. I don't believe that that is possible. It only worked on Rocco because I had interacted with him, producing basically a cutscene. Other than that, I have no idea.Tvtuttle 23:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Pics The pics you're uploading have some issues - the edges aren't coming out clean when you remove the backgrounds, they have traces of the original color, and the shading is strangely bright. I'm currently going through all the models and getting pictures in high quality, so yours are going to be replaced in a bit. Just a heads up. Textures Hey, I noticed that you have been posting a lot of minifig textures. Where do you find these? βѓїحқ 14:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Textures I won't tell. So don't even ask. :| [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 15:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pet Pics I'll try, but it isn't easy to take a picture of someone's pet...wait a moment...I could put them on a property and... [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:35, 11/22/2011 Texture of the Ninja Hey, I Neido some help! I am trying to make the Ninja of Imagination in the REAL Universe, but I need his texture. Could you find it in the files sometime and upload it? -Brigs the Ninja of EPICNESS!! :P Alpha Player You seem to know a lot about Alpha, so is i OK maybe if you contribute to my new wiki? RE: Racetrack + Pets Racetracks are hard because of the UI, but I'll look into it. I may have some of Frostburgh. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 02:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Profile Sound effect How did you get the sound on your profile? Yahooie7 00:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Yahooie7 Don't be Mad... Don't be mad, if you are, that I supported Nateh over you. It's just that, at the moment, he is the better choice. Sorry, Rio, but someday. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 13:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) oh ha ha ha! I might turn you in. (not really) but WHO MADE YOU DO THIS? Simon5750 09:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Just Because Your Blog Was Closed Before I Could Post... Loved that prank. At first I saw my name, and I thought, "What on EARTH would lead someone to think that?" Then I saw that my name was capitalized (something I don't normally do with my username), and then I remembered the "Insert Username" template. So ha ha, very funny. :P 05:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Even if it was a prank.... It was not funny. I COULD OF GOT BLOCKED,OR WORSE! I was just giving the idea to Jammesster. I wasnt going to start a riot! Plus,i didnt make that logo. AtomicScientist 13:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist I think you misunderstood the prank. Rio used a template called "Insert Username". As you can imagine, it automatically inserts the username of whoever is reading it (if you are not logged in, it simply displays the template). Here, I'll show you. . Due to this, it's probable that Rio did not mean to direct this at anyone in particular, and just meant to cause a good scare (I myself have the template on my page, although I'll probably remove it now that Mythrun has banned similar usage of the template). Hope this clears things up! 17:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK Ok what the HECK is it with that blog post you put up I don't even know!? and second of all I dont get it?! -DROME Please view my above response to a similar reaction. :P 00:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Coinage! :D Hey, thanks for getting those coin pictures, they look great! New sig If I have just entered a custom signature, what do I type in in prefrences to make it show? [[User:|']] - [[User_talk:|'Talk]] -MassiveDuck Thanks a bundle! Thanks a bundle! Like it? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 20:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah, dude. I just saw your recent blog post, and I am NOT leaving this wiki. I said I am leaving this wiki only for January, because I need to cram in my last LU playing time. Don't go spreading rumors that I'm leaving this wiki and starting a wikia protest called Occupy Wikia. Sheesh, I didn't even know I was that popular. (P.S. How come I can't add a comment to that blog post?) DaMaelstromGuy 21:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Again, see my above response. :P 01:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) LEGO's Minifigures Wiki If you are permanently inactive from the LEGO's Minifigures Wiki, please tell me, so that I can give Acoustic bureauocrat rights. You have not contributed in 2 weeks. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 23:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Uh, this is the first time I have ever seen you. Why did you make that weird prank and why does your profile say LocalNintendoExpert2??? P:S the prank didn't hurt my feelings :P LocalNintendoExpert2 04:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) LocalNintendoExpert2 Redirect How do I redirect Slip n Slide to Slip n' Slide? [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Hey Rio! Since you're so good with screenshots, do you think that you could meet with me sometime to get some good pictures of the Orange Kitten for the Wiki? I'd also like some good ones of myself, for posterity. :P Thanks! Bigbudcat 15:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) LXF files & NIF files I provide them tomorrow. Is that OK with you? (either respond here or on my talk page plz) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Ok. that's fine. If you can, just post a link on my talk page. I may not be online tommorow. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I have done Hollis today. But I have a problem. The zip file is 108 MB and I can't upload it anywhere. Could you we make a solution for this? [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Reply - OoB page The OoB page was deleted because it does not need a page, it can go on Player Slang, and the actual locations can just get mentions on their respective world pages. It had nothing to do with the ToS update. If you don't mind... If there's an alpha pic of mine you would like on the wiki, or any pic, actually, could you just tell me and let me upload it myself? Thanks. Please Ask First hey Rio, i noticed you uploaded the pet cove pic i made and although i dont really mind, i do wish that you had asked first before taking it off my Flickr and uploading it elsewhere. i am not going to remove it but i would like a little credit for making it. JediGuineaPig 02:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC)JediGuineaPig are you there ? join chat if so please G 23:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Music Hey,can you tell me how to put a song into my profile like what you did?Just give me the format Iankelly 07:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bundle!! Cool, thanks!! They look really awesome!! I saw the picture of a guy with a jetpack. O_O. WHO IS THAT? :P Yahooie7 21:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 Warning Edited screenshots such as those three "Mythran" screenshots you uploaded are not allowed on this wiki and have been deleted. We've had many issues in the past with people uploading edited screenshots, and people then thinking they were real, and adding them to pages or spreading false rumors. You're free to put them on the fanon wiki so long as you state they are edits, but not on this wiki. I need you now! Rioforce, can you come on chat ? i still have the links (you know what i mean) and i dont know if i am supposed to kill them alrady or not. can you tell me ? i have some other questions as well. G 23:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Permission AtomicScientist 21:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC)AtomicScientist Since you have over 1,200 edits now, i think you should try again to be a mod. I'll make you a new one if you want, but i need your permission. P.S I'm gonna pick Note:This was my idea, so i'm gonna make it. I'm asking this:Should i make a page about the Monument Tunnel? AtomicScientist 22:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC)AtomicScientist :) Prototron 17:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) OoB Survival Make room on your friends list for me then I'll show you :) EDIT: Just got off, be on later! RE: Wix Passport I'm working on the same thing, updating the whole passport. We're going to need to work fast. If you can focus on everything but worlds, I'll work on a world page. We can merge the two later. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 20:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) chat let's chat i want to talk to you about something G / Darwin 21:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) chat can i talk to you for a moment ? G / Darwin 18:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Program It's GMax, but it doesn't work that well with .nif files... Reply - Gmax Honestly I've got no idea if that would work... It's worth a shot I guess. The file for the hat is mesh\ng_ninjago\ng_general\minifig\items\Minifig_accessory_SugegasaHat.nif. im online you wanted me to tell you when im online, well im online in Lu and here. G / Darwin 20:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Hair It's this, just in a different color then the default brown: mesh\NexusTower\minifig\accessories\npc\minifig_accessory_SingerNPC_Helm.nif. Nice work on the models. :D Minifig model I think you used the wrong minifig model for Dizzy Dinkins, the UV map on that one doesn't match the texture and the legs are messed up. Try mf_main_noLOD_2.nif. Re:Pictures http://cassiebrubaker.com/ Nateh1997 21:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Health Popup It was a separate page, I had that as one of the intro effects. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 23:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) How? ok. first, how do you play music on your user page when a person visits? second where did you get that message telling when the giveaways were? EpicBoss 20:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I saw the pic you just posted and I'm wondering if the first times are today, the second times are tomorrow, etc. Or are they all to day? (Jan 25) Gadzooks~The~Imortal 21:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Account My sister removed all of her minifigures, you can use it for today. G / Darwin 20:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Audio How do I open the FSB or FEV files to listen to them? Jon002 Regarding music I agree about not having music directly on the wiki, but I most certainly do not agree in any way regarding keeping it a secret. Imagine if oragamiguy on RRU kept all his work on LEGO Racers "secret" so it would be "cool"? The same for LEGO Island 2, the TT games, Rock Raiders, etc? Additionally, it's not even your info to keep secret, just Google search ".fsb file" and you'll find hundreds of results showing many ways to extract them besides the program you use (I might also add that you didn't create the program or own it in any way, meaning that you really have no right to say "nobody use this to extract LU files, I found it and I wanna keep it secret and cool so I'm not allowing you to use it"). You can choose not to share the name of the program if you want to (though that is a bit of a jerk move IMO), but considering a simple Google search brings it up on the first page, and there's tons of other programs out there that do the same thing... I don't see how it would help much, even if you didn't share it, it's easy to find out online. Heck, I might try out some of these other programs myself, regardless, and see how well they work. And I'll probably be sharing the results, too, because with the game offline there's no risk. If the game were still running, that would be one thing, LEGO might not like it and then temp ban us or something because extracting LU files is against Terms of Service for the game. But they can't do that now, the game is done with. What are they gonna do, ban us from a game where nobody can play because the servers are offline? They might be able to do something if we were spreading around the files themselves, as that has copyright issues. But as for sharing the info on programs to extract .fsb files, as far as I know there's nothing they can do about that that would effect us, now that the game is gone. Heck, in a few years they probably won't even care about us sharing the extracted files themselves, any more then they do when people share the files for other LEGO games (the complete soundtracks for nearly every classic LEGO game in existence can be found on YouTube, sometimes even multiple times, and unless it's a recent game like LEGO Battles, LEGO doesn't give a darn). Hello Music Man I have recently seen some of your posts. I feel that I simply must respond to them, as they are simply swarming with little details I must expand on. So, here I go: Your first statement, in response to the music extraction, was "I'm not telling. First of all, it's a secret. And secrets aren't cool anymore if they're not secrets anymore they are not cool." What a silly post. Why should it be a secret at all on how to extract music? Do you own the game? The file type? The tools? No! The files should be for everyone to figure out. I mean, what's the point of music no one can enjoy? Frankly, you're wrong: secrets aren't cool if they're hoarding things that others should enjoy! :) In another post, you stated "But the music is the last thing we have of LU that is not leaked." Yet earlier, you said "the Music is already online. It's on LEGO Universe News and on YouTube." So, what's the problem with knowing how to open the files if it's been done? Wait, if others have done it, doesn't that mean it ISN'T yours to keep secret? "On RRU, the games are totally obsolete (And offline), so they can be modded." This statement in itself doesn't make sense. Obsolete? What exactly does this mean? They clearly work fine. Do you mean they're old and no one plays them? The existence of the site says otherwise. Also, why can only old games be modded now? "My point is, LU will have no legacy if all of the files are released all over the Internet." But then, if no one has the music, it will be forgotten, and then no one will remember it, thus having no legacy. How will that even affect it? The old Super Mario Bros and Sonic the Hedgehog games have their files all over the internet, yet it hasn't affected their legacy. And don't say Oh those are bad examples/not as popular as you think/I hate them so everyone else must too, I can name many examples. Finally, the most offensive point, where you said "Plus, they have lame music." So, you think the pre-TT games have bad music, and thus only bad music can be shared and LU music must be secret? Well that's a shame for you! Because it's only your opinion! By the number of people I get watching my videos, and the number people like Segatendo get, it's clearly not lame music. And if it's your opinion, I can say that LU has lame music (and truthfully I'm not that fond of its music). So then since I think it's lame, can it be shared now? :) --TheLairOfRockwhales 23:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Really?! Actually I didn't do anything.Maybe it's a prob with the comp. [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 05:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: LVL Files Ok. I thought as much. I looked up how to open them and FileInfo.com said really the only way is the program that created it. I was hoping these were the 3D files everyone talks about. Do you know where these are located? Jon002 RE: Audio Nvm about the audio. I figured out how to extract them. Just took a lot of time on Google :) Jon002 User tunes Can you tell me how to have music playing in the background when someone visits your page? Thanks. EpicBoss 23:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) 3D Model Files - Unity Rio, I have installed Unity but I can't figure out how to open the 3D Files in it. How do I import them in? Jon002 Chat Chat is gone because TerrifficGravityFalconfromLU hacked jamesster's account and jamesster doesn't want anyone hacking chat again. We can still talk at the most awesomest chat ever. : Adventfjorden -- Now this is MassiveSodaDuck. Colorful reply : Adventfjorden -- Now this is MassiveSodaDuck. :Sorry, I can't do anything like that at the moment, I temporarily disabled my admin rights so if a vandal got into my account they wouldn't be able to delete stuff or block users as me. They'll be re-enabled once it's confirmed that the account glitch is fixed (looks like it has, so probably soon). Also, Rio, regarding Youreeka/Zorillo Plaza, they're two names for the same world - there's two versions of Youreeka, the prototype one with the ugly non-LEGO buildings (called both Youreeka and YouReeka), and the more colorful, finalized one, which started out being named Youreeka but then got renamed to Zorillo Plaza, and after that, Zorillo Station, before the world was merged with Nimbus Park/early Avant Gardens to become Nimbus Station, while Avant Gardens was almost redesigned entirely to be a sort of intro for the four factions. So having separate pages for Youreeka and Zorillo Plaza doesn't really work, they're the exact same place. Yes siree bob in BrickBag! User:Rioforce/BrickBag < Now Bob will give you a free tour, on a corn cob! XD :P [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MSD']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Reply Deleting now. Also, I've been a bureaucrat for well over a month. RE: Passport and Mailbox ... ...wow... I'm amazed, that's WAY better than the one I started. I've got pics of each passport page, once I get them sorted I'll upload them for your use. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 13:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC)